


How Wet You Got

by aleksa_grey



Category: Orange is the New Black, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Conversations, College, Cute, F/F, Fantasy becomes reality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, June 9, Kara is a flirt, Kara is sad, Kara is smooth, Lena is a Masters student, Lena is in England, One Shot, Orange is the New Black References, Rewatching Orange is the New Black, Sappy, Sexy, Smart Is The New Sexy, TV Series, Unexpected Visitor, friday night, idk just go with it, lena is lonely, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksa_grey/pseuds/aleksa_grey
Summary: Lena re watches Orange is the New Black while waiting for the new season and finds her own very Piper Chapman the next morning.





	How Wet You Got

_I want to taste what you taste like._

Lena laid on her couch re-watching Orange is the New Black in anticipation for the new season coming out in only a few weeks on Netflix. The series was addictive, and every time she finished watching the episodes of the new season every summer, normally in one night, she felt her heart get more gay and a little sad, especially when Poussey died.

Lena had thought of writing the producers and screenwriters to share her rants and tirade but figured her letters would probably get lost in the mounts of fan mail or hate mail the Oitnb production team received already.

So here she was, lying alone on a Friday night watching Piper Chapman whisper one of the sexiest lines ever into the sultry brunette’s Alex Vause’s ear and Lena groaned because it was torturous and she did this to her ‘single-ass’ self on purpose.

The look on Alex’s face, how her eyes closed and the slight almost imperceptible exhale was turning Lena on. In fact if she was honest to herself, many times she imagined herself in Alex Vause’s shoes, except for the drugs and jail thing of course. The girls, confidence and booze, yep that she wanted.

It wasn’t that Lena was shy, it was just that people were assholes and it was easier to ignore them and keep to herself than explain to strangers over and over why she wasn’t like her brother or her mother or her cheating father. She was a Luthor and without even knowing her, because of her last name people readily associated her with Lex’s crazy violence, Lillian’s controlling treason and Lionel’s inability to keep it in his pants.

Growing up she had been hurt by it often. Full grown now though she decided that ignoring the plebs of society was easier than explaining that not all apples from the same tree are worm-filled. So she spent her weekends in her single dorm room alone, opted not to date (though really no one wanted to date a Luthor for Luthor's weren’t monogamous apparently) and entertained herself with books and series when she wasn’t studying to complete her Masters in Chemical Engineering.

Being at the University of Cambridge made it no easier to get away from her family name. More than once she had thought about changing her last name but that would seem ungrateful to the Luthors. At least here in England, the general populace was unfazed by her Irish accent unlike majority of Americans. That was one aspect of her heritage she was grateful for, sounding like and looking like her mother.

Lena set her attention back on the television as Alex and Piper went into the bathroom stall and she groaned. She paused the show, flinging the remote down and stalked off to her kitchen. Lena fished a pack of marshmallows out of the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of water. It wasn’t that she needed people to make her feel validated, but it would be nice to have one individual on her side for once.

The people in her Masters classes either ignored her or treated her like a kid for being the youngest and the undergraduates who were her age, well they were idiots really. One group only wanted to belittle her and the other only wanted to do keg stands and fuck her in dirty bathrooms; though if they were either Alex or Piper, she could ignore the dirty bathroom.

Lena popped another marshmallow in her mouth as she decided to stop wallowing for the rest of the night and finish watching the season when she heard a knock at her door. Lena paused and listened again, because surely no one knew where she lived and she would never invite anyone over and it was almost midnight she realized glancing at the microwave clock. The sound came again though, more incessant and a bit harder.

Lena walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see a very worried and jumpy blonde fidgeting on her doorstep. Lena thought of all those slasher films she had watched as a child and prayed to whichever god in the sky listening that the blonde was not a killer before turning the handle and opening the door.

Lena was met with blue eyes. Eyes like, well eyes. It wasn’t that they weren’t captivating, but she couldn’t pay attention to them as she realized the blonde’s lips were trembling and bruised with a little blood surfacing. The girl in front of her was shaking really and Lena felt her heart wrench in her chest.

She quickly stepped back and waved the blonde inside. There was some hesitation in her face and her brow scrunched together Lena noticed before something flickered in the blonde’s eyes and she finally made her way into the room and Lena let the door slam behind her.

Lena had just let a total stranger into her room and now she didn’t know what to do. The girl and she were about the same height so maybe she would have a chance in a fight if it came to that, but for now she just stood taking in the form before her.

Her hair was long and caught in a messy ponytail. She was dressed in slim jeans and a flannel long sleeved shirt that hung above her jeans rumpled as if it had been pushed in initially, but the girl didn’t have the chance to fix it because maybe she had rushed out in a hurry. Lena wondered where the beautiful blonde was coming from.

Yes the girl was beautiful even in her frazzled state. Lena could see the girl’s defined jawline and perfectly sculpted nose. The word perfect was clichéd but Lena felt her mind going on the fritz as the blonde was sobbing now. Her body was shaking even more and Lena wanted to step forward and hold her, but she also wanted to open her room door and demand the blonde leave because what the hell was the right thing to do in a situation like this.

Lena stepped forward tentatively and side stepped the blonde going back into the kitchen. She grabbed the still closed bottle of water she had taken out earlier and went back out to see the blonde curled up on the floor and Lena's chest cramped violently.

“Hey…” Lena spoke softly as she sat beside the blonde a good distance away.

There was no reply. She hadn’t expected one. Sigh. She moved closer to the blonde and opened the water placing it directly beside the girl. There was no shift in the blonde’s body and Lena waited, running through all the worst scenarios and she prayed to whoever was listening that the girl hadn’t been assaulted because that would be awful.

“I’m going to come closer to you…” Lena tried again when she realized the blonde trembling once more.

She moved slowly when she got no reply and edged closer to the blonde. Their thighs were touching now and Lena gently reached out her hand to remove the tie from the blonde’s hair. The girl tensed, but she didn’t jump or scurry away and Lena deftly removed the hair tie and started running her fingers through the golden tresses.

The blonde sighed heavily as Lena worked her hands through and Lena felt her moving closer so she angled her body so that the blonde could lie on her, and she did. If anyone came through the door they would assume that Lena was probably comforting her girlfriend by their position.

The blonde was practically half lying on Lena and Lena’s fingers were massaging her scalp while her other hand clutched at the blonde’s shoulders. It was picturesque really, except for the hot tears soaking Lena’s shirt. Lena wanted to do something more, but she didn’t know what and so she just sat there and gave as much comfort as the girl was willing to take.

 

Lena woke up with a heavy weight pressing into her chest. There was hair in her face and her arm was tangled with another. Lena silently freaked out because where the hell had another person come from and why were they in her dorm. Shit, she prayed she was in her dorm. She slowly opened her eyes and yes she was in her dorm – check. There was a body next to her – check? She didn’t know the girl.

Lena rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up slowly dislodging limbs and grateful they both were still clothed so at least she didn’t have to worry about forgetting sleeping with some random—

No Lena thought as her eyes settled back on the body which had tried to maim her in her sleep, she had let this girl into her room last night. She remembered the scared look on the blonde’s face, the tears and the desperate way the girl had clung to her.

There was a pain in Lena’s neck and side, and she figured it was from sleeping on the ground plus being wrapped so awkwardly with this girl. She needed to know what was up though. She hadn’t pushed the night before because obviously the blonde was dealing with something, but now, in the light of day Lena was thinking more clearly and she needed answers.

Lena reached out a hand and shook the girl’s shoulder. Nothing. She shook a bit harder and heard the girl mumble some obscenity and Lena smiled a bit at how cute it sounded. She shook harder again and nudged the blonde’s leg with her knee and watched as the girl’s eyelids flew open to reveal skittish and very afraid blue depths.

Lena looked at the blonde curiously. She could see the wheels turning in the girl’s head. It was obvious she had no idea where she was, why she was lying on the floor or why Lena was watching her. Then the blonde did something Lena never expected.

The girl cocked her head to the side, scanned Lena’s room slowly and then her eyes caught the television which hadn’t gone to sleep and was still displaying the Oitnb episode and the blonde smiled. It was a full blown grin really and then the girl looked back at her and Lena was sure she was now the one with the fearful look on her face because either the girl was crazy or she loved Oitnb so much it overshadowed the fact that she woke up in a strangers’ room.

Lena didn’t realize she was holding her breath till she heard a sound but couldn’t make it out. It was when she felt a nudge that she exhaled, her mouth forming an O and her eyes looking at the blonde’s hand which was poking her leg.

She looked up and met skittish eyes again. The girl’s gaze was shy, but she was still smiling slightly and Lena felt the need to stare because she didn’t understand any of this. The sound came again and Lena looked up to see the girl’s mouth moving and realized she had been talking, the sound had been her voice.

“Huh?” Lena asked, because obviously she had heard nothing.

“I said, I’m sorry for crashing here last night, it must have been weird to comfort a stranger. I’m glad you weren’t some pervert though because all the other people in this building are kinda creepy looking or drugs looking and one guy opened the door completely naked and I just bolted and then you let me in and I cried like an idiot and it wasn’t even over something important really. I mean not like crying is bad because it made you hold me and your eyes are fucking gorgeous and your hand in my hair last night felt like one of those happy ending massages and I must have fallen asleep on you and you probably think I’m crazy now. My name is Kara by the way—” the girl finished her spiel and took a breath finally.

Lena could only stare at her. She had followed the entire rambling session with ease and this girl, no wait, Kara, thought she had beautiful eyes and apparently had experienced a happy ending massage before and Lena didn’t know what to say so she decided that maybe her name was a safe bet.

“I’m Lena,” Lena said in return and the grin she received from Kara told her that her safe bet was appreciated.

“Hi,”

“Hi,”

Lena watched Kara watch her and she sat there still allowing the girl to observe and make her judgements; it wasn’t like Lena hadn’t checked out Kara the night before.

“Thank you,” Kara said quietly and Lena just nodded because the words you’re welcome sounded dumb for a response.

“Why did you calm down after seeing my tv?” Lena asked because it had surprised her that the blonde’s entire scared demeanor had changed after that.

Lena saw Kara look away from her quickly. Kara fiddled with her fingers and then brushed her unruly hair out of her face before pinning Lena with a look so devious she was sure the blon— Kara was up to something.

“Who is your favorite character?” Kara asked and that was not the response Lena had expected.

She looked at Kara seriously and shook her head. Then again this was definitely not a normal situation. They were sitting on the floor for one, after Lena had let Kara, a stranger who had been crying and upset, into her apartment the night before. Lena shrugged and played along.

“Piper,”

“Cool, I prefer me some Vause,” Kara replied and Lena swore the girl smirked.

Immediately Lena’s mind went back to the last scene she had watched before pausing the show. Piper and Alex were standing in front of the bathroom. Piper was telling Alex to tell her to back off and how she didn’t think of herself as sexual and then it was almost as if Piper had decided to say fuck it right there, as she leaned in and whispered _I want to taste what you taste like._

Lena hauled herself out of her dirty thoughts and saw Kara looking at her and Lena couldn’t explain why the blonde’s gaze made her hot and bothered. Scrambling to her feet, Lena rushed to put some more space between them because this sensation was strange and impossible.

Lena turned around to find Kara standing directly beside her. Kara eyes looked at her lips before they trailed back up to meet her eyes Lena noticed and she forced herself to take a breath because this was too hot to consider safe and Lena was already thinking of reasons why being burned was okay.

“Breakfast?” Kara asked and Lena felt the girl’s breath just below her chin.

So maybe she was a tad taller than Kara and Lena didn’t understand why that realization made her feel giddy. Kara was too close to her and Lena was afraid of speaking and spoiling whatever was happening.

“I’ll pay,” Lena heard Kara speak again, “as a thank you of course and I’ll even tell you why I was at your door in the dead of night,”

All Lena could do was nod her head like an idiot who was tongue tied and teenage drama worthy.

“Great!” Kara chirped and moved away from Lena so quickly Lena had to wonder if Kara had really even been so close to her.

“And then you can tell me how wet you got when Piper told Alex she wanted to taste her,” Kara spoke again with her back to Lena.

Kara’s voice was low and daring and Lena didn’t need to think about how flustered the scene had made her last night, because she was sure Kara would be a perfect fucking Piper Chapman in real life and right now she’d probably have to change her underwear before leaving the house.

 

Yes Lena thought as she quickly followed behind Kara out of her room. She was waiting for the new season of Orange is the New Black and right now, not even that expectation made her this turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> So yep I am literally counting down to June 9th for the new Oitnb season because I'm freaking excited to see what they going to come with, and yeah cuz I'm obsessed right now I was reading Vauseman fics and then I was like how about I make Lena a horny mess visited by Kara for no reason and post it online cuz I like it so maybe people will too. Lol.
> 
> Drop me a line on my Tumblr @ aleksagrey93  
> Leave me comments and kudos.
> 
> Cheers :*


End file.
